YYH: Daydream Generation
by Mei Hurasaki
Summary: Set 20 years after Yu Yu ended, what happens when demons are planning to attack the Ningenkai? Botan has to round up new Tentais, of course. With Yusuke and gang settled down with families, who is to save the day? You would be surprised...
1. Prologue: A New Threat

Ok, here is just a little idea popped into my head. Of course, this is just the prologue, so not much said here. I know the beginning is a little trite, but then again, I promise it will get better. Please, someone, anyone review. I would really appreciate it if someone liked it for me to know to continue or not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the six teenagers.  
  
Forgot something. This takes place about 20 years after Yusuke and gang fought. I know, quite a time has passed by, but you'll like......... I hope.  
  
~*The Maikai*~ A cloaked figure walked up to the large throne and kneeled. "Master, it seems that the infiltration will be taking place soon," it said.  
  
An almost hissing sound came from the darkness." Great. Be sure to make those ningens suffer."  
  
"Yes master, I will be sure of it." The cloaked figure stood and walked out of the chamber.  
  
"Perfect, my plan is soon to be fulfilled." The hissing voice said. "I can't wait to see the lackeys that toddler puts to his defense. Yes, he has had success with his most recent group, but they are no longer battle ready. I cannot wait, the battle is soon to begin!" It shouted to particularly no one. A green gleaming eye was seen in the darkness, almost as if showing the being was smirking.  
  
~*The Ningenkai*~ Six teenagers were just walking from Naruki High and talking. A shorter girl was the first to speak up, "So how did everyone do on that science exam?"  
  
Another girl and a boy both moaned. "Please," the boy started, "don't remind me. Mom is already upset, now she has more reason to be angry."  
  
The last girl spoke up, "Well, Shiro, mom did have reason to be mad... you did almost burn down the kitchen, her kitchen."  
  
"It was an accident!" He shouted. "Come on, Miko, you know it was!"  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged.  
  
"Your mom going to kill you, come on! You guys know how my dad gets..."  
  
"Yeah, dad hasn't been to happy since Rishu-sensei called about the lunchroom incident."  
  
The girl scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess your right, Yuki. Then again, maybe not, dad was never the best student when he was in school."  
  
"Remember one thing, your dad did get better in his studies though."  
  
"Miko! You aren't even in our class quit getting into our conversations!" Her brother, Shiro shouted.  
  
"You don't want dad to get mad about you picking on me. You know two parents mad are worse than one..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Please don't tell," He pleaded.  
  
The first girl spoke up again. " What about you, Mr. Quiet, nothing to say... You probably did good, right?"  
  
The last boy shrugged. "I don't know. Science hasn't been one of my best subjects. I need my dad to help me out with it..."  
  
The girl sighed, "I wish my dad would help me... he acts like he doesn't even care."  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't mean that. The way he acts is his way of showing you he cares."  
  
"Yeah, come on Tana, he isn't that bad. He hates Yuki and me worse... him and dad never did get to see eye to eye."  
  
"Ok, I guess your right... So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Lets go get some Ramen! My treat!" Shiro shouted running down an alley.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Miko replied following him.  
  
~*Reikai*~  
  
Botan heard a knock on her door and turned around. "Come in," she said placing a picture on her dresser.  
  
"Botan! Koenma needs you, he says it's urgent!" A familiar blue oni shouted.  
  
"Nani! What could be so urgent?" Botan quickly asked.  
  
"It... it has to deal with the Ningenkai."  
  
"What! Get out of my way!" She screamed rushing out of the door. "What could be wrong in the Ningenkai, I mean, we haven't heard of any troubles for quite a few years now. Unless they are..." She thought turning into Koenma's office. "What is going on?!" She huffed.  
  
"Oh, Botan, glad you could get here on such short notice." The tiny ruler calmly said.  
  
"Koenma! What is your problem. George told me there was a problem in the Ningenkai! Is there something wrong with Yusuke or any of the others?" She shouted bringing her nose right up to his.  
  
Koenma sweatdropped as he continued, "Yes, there is something I would like you to do in the Ningenkai. We have heard from a few sources that there are demons again planning to attack. With this in mind, I have found a few replacement Tanteis."  
  
"Nani! Replacement... what about the others?" Botan stammered.  
  
"Botan, you know as well as I do that they all have seen their better days. It has been almost twenty years since we last heard from most of them. Don't worry, I think that you will enjoy our new choices. Don't worry, you won't have to round all of them up. I have contacted them and they will meet here." He pointed to a very familiar park on a map in front of him.  
  
"Ok, I will go. Don't worry, I bet with a little practice they will be great." Botan said heading out of the room.  
  
"I am not worried about powers," Koenma sighed. "I am more worried about their parents." He whispered collapsing into the chair.  
  
~*___________________________________________________________*~  
  
Ok, ok I know it isn't the greatest. I'm sorry if the kids seem a little confusing. There are six, as we find out there are two sets of siblings and two others. There are three girls and three guys, they are all mostly good friends. Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 1: Same Problems, New Solutions

Ok, I am soo happy that you guys reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate it! So this chapter is for you, DOJ thanks for reading me ficcy...heh, Miko. Chrono Shadows and Danger Kitties, don't worry, you guys aren't waiting any longer. I am glad you guys are planning out things; I think I really gave who the kids were away...hehe! Oh yeah, Yu Yu fics are the best! Ok, a little notes about the story. I am not going to start off normally with the same format, except this is just a continuation of the day... so I really don't have to start with Koenma again. Also, Hiei ain't gay, he can't be gay(you will understand after reading the next chapter). The title came from one of the songs off one of the YYH cds... I think it may make sense after this chapter. Ok, enough rambling on... here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own YYH, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi... *cries* I can't do anything about it, so I created our six teens.  
  
~*The Ningenkai*~  
  
The six teenagers rushed down the alley, finally turning onto a street. They came upon the small Ramen shop, and slowed up a little bit. A tiny bell rang as they walked into the door. A woman in her later thirties spoke up, "Welcome to the Ramen shop." She looked at the six teens and quickly changed her attitude. "Oh, hi kids, how was school today?"  
  
"It went very well, thanks for asking. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Work has been kind of slow, but other than that I am fine, thank you for asking. So, are you guys going to stay and have some Ramen?" It didn't take much more than a few seconds for the six to make up their minds. They all nodded their heads as the brown haired woman led them to a booth towards the back of the shop. They tossed their school bags under the table as the woman placed a steaming pot of tea onto the table. "Your ramen is coming right up." They thanked her as the teens began talking.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Kiyoshi asked trying to begin conversation. He turned to the others as they sat thinking for a second. Shiro was the first to speak up, "I believe I am going to get online, you know, the usual." The others grinned as they continued thinking.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I could always spar or just train by myself."  
  
"Kazuko, I swear is fighting the only thing on your mind?" The teenager shrugged. "I don't know, I guess so. I mean, it is just something I love to do. Look at my dad, he always fought when he was younger. You guys know how him and I have identical personalities." The other five nodded, Kazuko was right about that, she may have not been the best student, but she knew when she was right.  
  
"I am probably going to get online also, I mean there is nothing really to do." Yuki said. Tana and Kiyoshi both said they were going to do the same. Miko was the last to speak up, "I think I am going to study." Everyone turned staring at her, when Shiro began laughing, "Jeez, Miko, you are such a geek! I mean, why do today what you can put it off tomorrow. You act like such a..." he was cut off when six bowls of ramen were placed on the table.  
  
The woman shook her head and sighed, "I hear you are picking on your sister again, Shiro. How would you like it if your father happened to hear about this?" He turned bright red as the others stifled their laughter. "No, No, that is ok? I didn't mean it. Come on mom, you know I was just kidding." The long brown haired woman walked away. After she was out of hearing reach Kazuko spoke up. "She really has you by the balls this time."  
  
Shiro shook his head, "I should listen to dad's old stories more often. He said that mom was smart, but she was also tough." Miko snorted, "See, I told you that they get mad when you pick on me." Shiro had a simple reply, "Shove it." Yuki glanced at his watch and his eyes grew wide, "Damn, I hate to cut this short, but if we aren't home in fifteen minutes, mom is gonna kill us!" Kazuko looked at him and sighed, "I swear there shouldn't be a rule of what time we have to be home from school by, I mean, we aren't going to do anything." Yuki just shrugged, "Yeah, but then again, they may be reminded what they acted like when they were our age." Kazuko nodded, "Good point." The two teens ran out of the Ramen Shop, praying they would be home in time.  
  
Tana looked at the others and sighed also, "I guess I better be going also, dad might actually notice that I am gone." Kiyoshi looked up, "Yeah, same here, I might as well. Tana, would you like me to escort you," she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not." They walked out of the shop waving goodbye to Miko and Shiro. Shiro turned to his younger sister and sighed, "We might as well make our way upstairs. I wouldn't want to end up on dish duty again." Miko nodded in agreement as she picked up her school bag and ran up to the steps leading to their house. The two laid down their things and changed out of their uniforms. Unlike their parents, who seemed to always be wearing their school outfits, the two siblings changed out of theirs as quickly as possible. Both emerged from their bedrooms, separating to do what they decided until their parents closed the shop.  
  
Shiro rushed into the so called "office" and quickly turned on the computer. "I might as well make the last few hours of my life joyous," he thought to himself. "Mom and dad both are gonna kill me when they find how bad I did. I only hope I was off by twenty points in my check, if not, I am as good as dead. All the others are lucky, they actually inherited brain well, maybe except for Kazuko, she seems to be in the same boat that I am." He sighed as he began rubbing his temples with his palms, "Oh well, they can't be that mad if I try to do well." He finished his conversation with himself as his messenger came on. "Well, looks like no one is on... great the last day of my life, and I have no one to talk to."  
  
Miko was having better luck. She laid on her bed and picked up the phone, "I wonder if Tana is home, oh well it can't hurt to call. Her dad would never pick it up, he still hates the fact that he I living here... well, now would be a better time as any to try." She dialed the number and awaited an answer. After a few seconds she could hear someone pick up on the other line, the only problem was that whomever answered, didn't seem to want to talk. "Um... hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
After another few seconds a voice was heard. "Hn. I wondered what this nonsense was, now I see that this is how you stupid... it was cut off by a very irate sounding girl. "DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I swear, sometimes I doubt that we are related. Hello, I'm sorry about that, my dad..."  
  
"Tana, it's fine, believe me. I mean, he is still adjusting." Miko said weakly.  
  
"Adjusting! Hello, he has been living here for fourteen years now! You would think he could at least get used to the phone ringing and not scream at whoever is on the other line. God! Oh, whatever... so how are you and Shiro doing? What I'm trying to say is that, have your parent's asked about the test yet?"  
  
"Nah, they don't get done til about 7, so he has two hours left to live." Both girls began giggling. "Seriously, I don't think they will kill him he does apply himself, he just doesn't understand it." They continued their conversation as a chime finally sounded from Shiro's messenger. He bolted upright, staring at the screen.  
  
"Good, Kazuko's on, at least she will keep me company." He typed in a hello and was quickly replied by the same. He soon came up with a good idea, and being the smart ass that he was, asked her why she wasn't fighting. He was replied with a got bored and left the question at that. He knew only to bother her to a certain point, because sooner or later she would get back at him, and Kazuko wasn't the weakest girl around. They continued their conversation until Shiro heard the doorknob turning. He gulped as he sat, awaiting his parents asking about the test. Of course they knew about it, Miko had to throw a fit over how much she needed to study for hers, even if she already memorized the entire chapter. Shiro didn't hate his sister, no, it was quite the opposite, it was just the fact that she always knew exactly how to get on his nerves. It wasn't that she did any of it on purpose, she just naturally acted that way. He heard his father pull off his shoes, slumping into a chair. The he heard his mother doing something of the same sort. His sister ran into the living room, not to talk about the test, but instead to ask about her parent's day. What she didn't know was that when her parents saw her, the automatically remembered about the dreaded test. "So, Kimi, how was that test you were worrying about?" Her father asked as she sat down. She took in a deep breath slowly going over all she could, trying to give Shiro some time to figure out a speech.  
  
"Well, it looks like my death sentence is about to be filled," Shiro typed, "I might as well suck it up and tell them now." He sent the message and stood up from his chair. He was just walking out of the room when he heard the chime of a reply. He sat down and quickly read, "Hey, that sounds like a good idea, I should just do the same. That way, I wouldn't be going to hell alone." He chuckled as he walked into the living room. "So, how was your test?" His mother asked.  
  
"Well, to tell ya the truth, I think I totally bombed it. I wrote down my answers and checked them in the book. On a lighter note, I didn't leave any blank. I'm sorry I didn't do that well, but I'll try harder next year," he added, trying to lessen his sentence. He braced himself for an onslaught of screams, but instead heard nothing of the sort. He turned to his parents, one was smiling, while the other was trying to conceal his laughter. Shiro was totally shocked at began stammering. "Yo... you mean you aren't ma...mad?"  
  
His mother calmly smiled at him, "Yoshiro, we aren't angry at you. To tell you the truth, I am quite relieved. You didn't lie to us, or you didn't cheat on the test." He nodded turning to his father. "What about you dad?" Shiro's dad was wiping a tear from his eye, "Hey, it's fine. I wasn't the greatest student... ok, I was horrible. At least we know you are trying to do well." Shiro sighed and walked back into the office.  
  
"Umm... Kazuko, you there?" He asked praying that he wasn't the only one with understanding parents. "Yeah, I'm here, mom didn't end up being mad. I hope you aren't getting killed alone." Shiro smiled as he continued typing, "Wow. You aren't going to believe this also..." He told her about the whole family thing and soon she had to get off. He sat there for a little bit and was about to get off when he got an email notification. He clicked it and quickly read through it. His eyes widened after every word. Luckily, his mother was in the shower, and his father asleep on the couch. He yelled for his sister and she ran into the room.  
  
"Shiro, what's the matter?" He pointed to the email and she read through it. "Umm, I don't think we should go, I mean, this could be some psycho killer or something." She said biting her lip. "I dunno, Miko, maybe we should call..." He was cut off by the phone ringing, in which Miko ran and answered it. She walked back into the room, her eyes open wide. "Umm, Miko, what's wrong?"  
  
"That was Tana, she said that she got the same email, except it only asked for her to come, the same with Kiyoshi." He looked at her, his brow lowering. "What about Kazuko and Yuki?" Shiro asked her raising an eyebrow.  
  
His sister shrugged. "I don't really know... maybe we should call them." Shiro nodded picking up the phone. He was about to dial the number when his face turned a bright red. "Umm... Miko, would you think of dialing the number for me." She looked at him bewildered. "What I mean is that... can you just call? Kazuko's dad isn't too happy since that lunch thing... I did help her start it." Miko smiled as she pulled the phone from his grasp. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"Nothing, just how you are... I mean, he isn't going to kill you. Shiro turned even redder as Miko began dialing the number. She ran into her bedroom when Shiro heard her begin to talk. She returned into the room, still holding onto the phone. She placed her hand over the receiver and whispered to Shiro, "Yup, they did get the same thing... Kazuko wants to talk with you." She giggled handing the phone to her beat red brother.  
  
"So, Kazuko, what do you think we should do?"  
  
A semi deep feminine voice answered, "Come, on, let's go! I mean, it ain't gonna be some sort of psycho killer, but if it is we can take care of ourselves you know. Shiro, we are the toughest kids at Naruki High." She continued until Shiro finally suggested that they just go. He handed the phone back to his sister, his face a bright red. She laughed as she placed the phone back into its holder and looked at her brother.  
  
"So, fearless leader, what do we do?"  
  
He smiled before talking, "Well, first put something warmer on... then we will leave. I think mom is still in the shower, and you know that dad isn't going to wake up that easily. Miko smiled and then crept into her room. In less than a second she was back in the office, awaiting any other instructions. Shiro grinned as he led Miko into his bedroom. His window was opened to reveal a tiny ladder that was on the outside of the windowsill. Miko looked at him, "So, now I see why some nights it sounds like you're gone... because you really are!" Shiro laughed climbing down, with Miko closely behind.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
A blue haired woman mounted on an oar frantically peered at her watch, "Oh great, I am really late!" She pushed down, flying more quickly towards the Ningenkai. After nearly five minutes she finally landed in a very familiar. She glanced around, searching for any sign of the six teens. A sound from behind a tree caused her to jump.  
  
A tall redheaded girl was the first to speak up, "You know, when you tell us to be here at a certain time, you could at least be here before hand!" The blue haired woman sweat dropped.  
  
"I am really sorry... I kinda got lost."  
  
The redhead's eyes widened, "Wait... you got lost! But you asked us to meet you here! What are you blonde or something!?"  
  
"Youknow,Yusukeusedtosaythesamething." She muttered under her breath. Shiro's head shot up, but he quickly lowered it... she didn't say what he thought she did...did she?  
  
Suddenly the blue haired woman's eyes widened. She looked at each of the six, her lips unable to form words. "Y...yo...you."  
  
"Just spit it out."  
  
"Are you guys related to the old Tantei?"  
  
Credits: Bum, bum, bum, ok, so are the kids related to the old tantei, or is Botan just getting old and senile? What about Shiro's parents, what will they do if they find he is out? What about the children for that matter, who are they really? And, why am I asking all these stupid questions? Well, your answers will be revealed in the next chappy.  
  
Bwhaha, ok, I just had to be evil like that. So how did you guys like?? Also, what do you think of the kids, any favs yet? Please review and tell me!! 


End file.
